An integrated circuit package generally includes, among others, an integrated circuit die and a substrate on which the die is mounted. The die is typically coupled to the substrate through wires or solder bumps. Signals from the integrated circuit die may then travel through the wires or solder bumps to the substrate.
As integrated circuit technology scales towards smaller device dimensions, device performance continues to improve at the expense of increased power consumption. In an effort to reduce power consumption, more than one die may be placed within a single integrated circuit package (i.e., a multi-chip package). As different types of devices cater to different types of applications, more dies may be required in some systems to meet the requirements of high performance applications. Accordingly, to obtain better performance and higher density, an integrated circuit package may include multiple dies arranged laterally along the same plane or may include multiple dies stacked on top of one another.
Each die within a multi-chip package may include input-output buffer circuits configured to drive output signals from one die to another and to receive incoming signals from another die. Such types of input-output buffer circuits typically exhibit fixed drive strengths.